


I'm Coming Back for You

by tomlinbum



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Felching, Fingering, M/M, Rimming, Time Travel, Top Louis, face fucking, if this is confusing im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinbum/pseuds/tomlinbum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis can feel the older version of him's rough beard scratch against his smoother skin, can feel his toned thighs push down against Louis's not-so-toned own. This Louis of this time is so fit with age that Louis is almost positive that he can't be real. There's no way Louis is going to end up this attractive one day.</p><p>“Stop thinking so much,” future-Louis whispers against his lips. Almost as if on instinct, Louis's brain shuts off and all he can focus on is the scratch and lick and weight on top of him. </p><p>-or- the one where Louis is a time traveler and 18 year old him travels to the future and gets fucked by 22 year old louis with harry along in the mix</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Coming Back for You

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah this was for a prompt and i always end up making everything so freaking fluffy at the end someone make me stop making fluffy sappy endings i hate myself this was supposed to be hardcoRE SMUT and then the end messed it up wow

When Louis sees the blue trimmings on the wall to the right of him... he knows where he is. 

Its been a while since he's traveled to the future – he's been visiting the past like crazy, visiting his younger selves and Harry's younger selves. He likes when he visits younger versions of Harry, mostly because he's so cute and has a crush. When he travels back to younger Harry, its mostly when he and Harry were only friends. Louis makes sure to drop hints about he and Harry's relationship without outright telling Harry that they're dating in the future.

Louis has been time traveling since he hit puberty at age 13. The first time he'd traveled, he'd freaked out. Now, though, its like breathing to him. 

“I think we've got a visitor,” a voice sounds from behind him. Louis turns and blushes when he notices that they're home.

“Didn't know you were home,” Louis says, rubbing the back of his neck. “Was gonna just wait for the pull.”

Harry smiles and shakes his head, peering up at the Louis that he's currently sitting on – the Louis of his time. Harry and Louis of this time look so old – they have tattoos and Louis has scruff all along his jawline. 

“How old are you? You look young,” future-Louis says, eyeing the younger version of himself. 

“Turned 18 a couple of months ago. You look fit,” he says to Harry, licking his lips. He's learned that when he comes to the future, future Harry gets better looking with age. 

“He is, isn't he? Always gets so much fitter every day, yeah?” future-Louis says, gripping Harry's chin in his hand and adverting his attention away from where Louis is still standing in front of them.

Harry leans into future-Louis, whispers something against his ear that has future-Louis squirming in his seat. When Harry pulls back, he gives Louis a sly glance. 

“Harry was just telling me about how hot it would be if he got to fuck you while I sit on your face,” future-Louis says. Louis almost chokes on the deep inhale he makes – almost. 

He's done things with future-Harry before; hell, future-Harry is the only reason why he and his Harry in his time are even together right now. Without the help of thirty year old Harry helping Louis get his shit together he wouldn't be with the love of his life.

This Harry looks a good bit younger, though. So does Louis, of course, but they've both got to be at least a couple of years older than him.

Harry smiles at Louis, nodding his head in agreement, showing Louis that future-Louis isn't lying. It makes Louis a bit nervous – the fact that Harry wants to fuck him. He and his Harry have only fucked a couple of times, and most of those times he had topped. His Harry likes bottoming. This Harry, though, he looks... older. Which means he's probably a lot bigger than the boy Louis has at home who's just started growing into his body.

Harry must see Louis's thoughts rolling around in his head because he furrows his eyebrows and bites his lip before announcing, “You don't have to, of course. You can fuck me, if you'd like. I just mainly want to see Lou sitting on your face – maybe even the other way 'round. Think it'd be hot, seeing you two together. Maybe you could fuck each other and I'll just watch?”

Future-Louis makes a noise that sounds a whole lot like a whimper. An older version of himself fucking him? That seems pretty weird, but the thought of feeling what Harry feels when he fucks him makes Louis's body twitch and his cock to start stiffening in his trousers pretty quickly. He's always wondered what his own cock must feel like to Harry and maybe this is his chance to finally get some answers.

“That'd be great, actually,” Louis squeaks. His hands are clenching and unclenching at his sides and he's got a deep blush on his cheeks.

“Really?” future-Louis asks. “Want me to fuck you?”

Louis nods his head quickly in reply.

“God,” Harry mumbles to himself, nodding his head to get Louis to come to where they're sitting. Louis doesn't notice he's moving; his legs are moving to their own accord. When he gets there, he sits beside where Harry's sitting in future-Louis's lap. 

“How old are you?” Louis asks them. He can't quite put an exact age on the both of them. 

“Twenty,” Harry says, which means future-Louis is twenty-two. Louis moans. Harry's only two years older than him, but he looks so much older. He looks old enough to be a Dad. Louis thinks Harry could be his Daddy, if he's into that. He and his Harry don't get kinky, much, because every time they do something remotely kinky Harry is blushy and comes so quickly. 

Future-Louis smiles, like he can read Louis's thoughts. Well, he's been in Louis's place right before, so he must know exactly what Louis is thinking.

“Are we going to fuck?” Future-Louis asks impatiently. Harry laughs, loud and slow. He nips future-Louis's jaw and then leans over to Louis and gives him a soft kiss on the lips. 

“Let's take this to our room, yeah?” Harry asks, getting up and pulling both of his boys behind him. Harry's wearing only a tight pair of black pants, leaving nothing to Louis's imagination. His bum got more pert – Louis wants to sink his teeth into his bum. His Harry back home gets so loud when Louis eats him out, Louis wonders briefly if this Harry gets loud, too, or if he's learned to control himself.

Once they get to the room, Louis is pushed down onto the bed by future-Louis. Harry stands and watches from the side of them, rubbing a hand against his bulge as he watches his Louis straddle the younger version of himself and kiss him hard. 

Louis can feel the older version of him's rough beard scratch against his smoother skin, can feel his toned thighs push down against Louis's not-so-toned own. This Louis of this time is so fit with age that Louis is almost positive that he can't be real. There's no way Louis is going to end up this attractive one day.

“Stop thinking so much,” future-Louis whispers against his lips. Almost as if on instinct, Louis's brain shuts off and all he can focus on is the scratch and lick and weight on top of him. 

Louis's hips push up, a moan falling out of his mouth when future-Louis kisses down his jaw and nips right beneath his ear. Future-Louis knows just how to kiss Louis's neck and make him moan, knows his body so well, considering it is him. 

Future-Louis trails his hand down to the hem of Louis's shirt and gives him a pointed look, then pulls the material off and throws it on the floor like it was an insult. Future-Louis starts to kiss and suck his way down the line of Louis's chest and starts to bite at his tummy. Louis chances a glance at Harry. Harry's teeth are in his bottom lip, his hand is toying at the hem of his briefs, like he isn't sure if he wants to pay attention to his hard-on or give his all to the scene unfolding in front of him.

“Kiss him,” Future-Louis says, nodding his head at Harry. Harry nods, makes his way to the side of Louis and let's their lips collide in a messy kiss. 

While Louis and Harry kiss, future-Louis unbuttons Louis's trousers, pulling them down his thighs. He attaches his mouth to the bulge in Louis's pants as quickly as he can, sucking and kissing at the hard length under the thin material. Louis moans into Harry's mouth, goes to push his hips up but is stopped by Harry's large hand holding his hips down.

Future-Louis quickly pulls off Louis's pants, releasing his hard cock to the cold air of the room. His cock bobs in front of the older him's face. Future-Louis licks his lips and gives Louis a smirk before sucking his cock into his mouth. 

The grip Harry has on Louis's hips gets tighter as future-Louis goes down on Louis, sucking at the right times and licking at the vein under his cock when he pulls up. He slips the tip of his tongue into the slit and then sucks Louis down all the way until he's got a throat full of dick. 

Harry's hips shift against Louis's side and Louis reverts his attention to Harry. Harry's watching future-Louis sucking on Louis's cock with wild eyes, his lips a dark red from kissing. 

“Harry,” Louis whines. Harry's head snaps back to Louis and he smiles.

“Think he wants your fingers, baby,” Harry tells future-Louis, keeping his eyes trained on Louis's face as he speaks to the other Louis. 

Future-Louis pulls off Louis's cock with a wet pop and gives his cock a few tugs. 

“Yeah? Want me to open you up for my cock?” Future-Louis asks Louis. Louis's hips push up and his arsehole clenches at the thought of being filled. He's missed having something inside of him.

“I think that means yes. Why don't you turn over, yeah, baby?” Harry says to Louis, moving a bit to the side to give Louis room to rearrange himself on the bed.

Louis turns over, then pushes himself up on his knees. His hole is on display, makes him feel a bit self conscious. The only person that has seen him arse up is himself, when he's fingered himself a couple of times. The only person that has seen his hole other than him is Harry, the one time that Harry'd fucked him while he was on his back. 

“So gorgeous, innit?” Harry asks future-Louis. Future-Louis snaps his head towards Harry and nods, smiling. 

“Never knew how pretty my tight little hole was, did I? Always thought you were exaggerating,” Future-Louis says, rubbing a dry thumb over Louis's hole. Louis groans, pushing his arse back.

“Shh,” Future-Louis tells him. “I'll give you what you need, yeah? Gotta be patient for me, though, love. Bad boys don't get anything out of being greedy except a nice spanking. But you'd love that, wouldn't you?”

Louis knows he already knows the answer to that, but shakes moans out a “yes” anyway. He's never been spanked, but the couples of times he's fucked Harry, Harry's given his bum sharp smacks to his cheeks. 

“H, give him something to suck on, don't want him being too loud, yeah?” Future-Louis says. Louis is confused at his statement for a moment, but then he feels something wet and slick prodding at his rim and he yelps in surprise. He and his Harry haven't done this. 

Louis looks up at Harry with pleading eyes, begging him with a look for something to put in his mouth. He's hoping for Harry's cock, wants nothing more than to see how much bigger this Harry has gotten, but instead of Harry presenting him with his precious cock, he's given two fingers shoved past his lips.

Louis will take what he can get.

He sucks on the fingers hard, pretending that its Harry's dick and trying his hardest to make Harry wish that it was his cock he'd pushed past his lips, and not his fingers. 

Harry watches Louis as he sucks on his fingers, keeps adverting his gaze between Louis sucking his fingers and future-Louis licking at his hole.

Louis accidentally bites down on Harry's fingers when future-Louis pushes his tongue past his rim, wiggling his tongue around inside of his hole. 

“That's why I didn't give you my cock,” Harry tells him, like he could tell just what Louis was thinking earlier, could see his disappointment. Louis blushes, rubs his tongue over the tiny teeth marks in Harry's knuckles.

“Get me the lube,” future-Louis breathes against Louis's crack. Harry pulls his fingers from Louis's mouth, causing Louis to whine and bite into the sheets instead. When Harry comes back, he's got lube and a condom in his hand. He hands the lube to future-Louis and he opens the tube quickly and spreads a bit onto his fingers.

“Since you're 18, I'm sure you haven't done much of bottoming, have you?” future-Louis asks him, rubbing the pads of two wet fingers against his spit-slick hole.

Louis shakes his head. “Bottomed once and fingered myself good enough. I'll be fine, if anyone knows what I can take it should be you.”

Future-Louis laughs and pushes two fingers in at once. Louis falls forward, his face pushing into the sheets. His mouth opens wide on a growl. It doesn't hurt, but it doesn't feel pleasurable. Its been a while since he's had anything inside of his bum and he'd almost forgotten what it was like.

“I'm going to be wanking about this for months,” Harry says, rubbing at the bulge in his pants. 

Louis laughs, adverts his attention from future-Louis's fingers in his arse to the outline of Harry's cock through the dark material confining him.

“Can I-” Louis starts to ask, cutting off with a moan when future-Louis curves his fingers upwards and hits that spot inside of him.

“Can you what, baby?” Harry asks him, removing his hand from his pants to rub his thumb endearingly against Louis's chin. 

“Wanna – want your cock, wanna get you off,” Louis pants, pushing his arse back on the three fingers future-Louis now has buried deep inside of his hole.

Harry smirks. “You sure that won't be a bit too much for you, babe?”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Don't think I can get fucked and suck a cock at the same time, do you?”

“Couldn't suck on my fingers while Lou ate your arse, so no, I don't think you can,” Harry replies, challenging Louis.

Louis pushes himself up on his forearms. “Take your cock out.”

Harry's eyebrows raise. “Lou, think he's ready for you to fuck him.”

Future-Louis hums. “You want me to wear a condom, babe?”

“No, wanna feel you,” Louis says back, pushing his arse back onto nothing. He feels so empty suddenly – no fingers in his arse and nothing in his mouth. Its enough to remind him that this is actually happening – this isn't just some weird dream he's having.

Future-Louis opens up the bottle of lube, smearing a good bit on his cock. Louis can hear him give his cock a couple of tugs before he lines the head up with Louis's entrance. 

“Tell me if its too much, yeah? Don't wanna hurt you,” future-Louis tells him, rubbing a hand on his side as he pushes the blunt head of his cock past his rim. 

Louis intakes a big breath of air, eyes meeting Harry's as his teeth clench together. The older version of him is so much bigger than Louis is right now, at least it feels like he is. 

Harry stands up after future-Louis stops moving, is inside of him balls deep. Harry pulls his pants down, his cock bouncing out of the confines and bobbing up to his lower stomach. His cock is leaking precome, hard and flushed from the tip down. Louis licks his lips.

“You sure you wanna suck me while you get fucked? I don't need you dying from being overwhelmed, not when you look as fucking hot as you do right now,” Harry says, tugging on his cock slowly as he talks to Louis. 

Louis nods his head eagerly. He's been wanting to suck Harry's cock for what feels like ages now. Now that he's seen it, though, he feels like there's nothing he can do other than suck Harry's cock. Well, suck Harry's cock while he gets fucked by himself.

“Just fuck his mouth already, H,” future-Louis says from behind Louis. Louis moans, opening his mouth as a silent permission. Harry groans and knee-walks his way closer to Louis, cock in hand. 

He presses the tip of his cock to Louis's tongue, letting Louis suck the tip into his mouth. As Louis starts to suck, future-Louis starts fucking into him in earnest behind him, making him moan around Harry's dick.

Harry groans, grabs Louis's hair and holds it in a tight grip. Louis's hair is longer than 22 year old Louis's hair, giving Harry more leverage to hold onto. Harry isn't being rough with him yet, just holding his hair in his fingers. Louis pushes his mouth farther down Harry's length, letting him know that its okay to fuck his mouth, god, its more than just okay.

Harry leans the top half of his body over the back of Louis, giving future-Louis a sloppy kiss while he fucks his hips into Louis's mouth and future-Louis snaps his hips quickly into Louis's bum. Future-Louis isn't really paying any attention to Louis's prostate, just fucking into Louis and using him to get himself off. Louis moans at the thought of being used – god, he fucking loves it, loves that he's getting fucking used by two people at the same time. 

“Gonna come,” Harry moans against future-Louis's lips, hips starting to stutter against Louis's face. Louis is starting to gag a bit from how deep Harry's cock is down his throat, but it just makes his cock twitch and his hole clench. 

When Harry comes, Louis coughs around the load, making Harry's cock fall out of his mouth halfway through. A streak of come laces its way across Louis's cheek and his chin. He opens his mouth around the mouthful of come to breathe, then swallows like the good boy he is. He doesn't bother to wipe the come on his face away, leaves it there as a reminder of how good he was.

Future-Louis moans from where he's pounding into Louis. Louis hasn't even came yet, but it feels like he has. He feels sleepy and sated, just from making Harry come. 

“Want me to come in your pretty little arse, baby?” future-Louis asks, giving Louis's bum cheek a sharp slap. Louis pushes back into the touch greedily, earning himself another slap to the same cheek. 

“Asked you a question,” future-Louis says. He picks up the pace of his hips, hitting Louis's prostate for the first time since he started fucking him. Louis cries out, clenches the sheets in his tiny fists.

“Yes,” Louis moans, pushing his arse back onto future-Louis's cock.

Future-Louis moans, pushing into Louis roughly and then coming, Louis's arse cheeks gripped tightly in his hands. When he pulls out, future-Louis bends his head down and spreads Louis's hole open. 

“So pretty,” he mutters, then licks at the come starting to leak out of Louis's hole. Louis squirms, but moans none-the-less. Its hot, the fact that he's licking the come out of Louis's arse. The thought alone makes Louis's stomach pang. 

The noises future-Louis's tongue is making as he licks at Louis's hole are the only noises other than Louis's moans that can be heard in the room. Louis reaches a hand out, finding Harry's hair and pulls, using Harry's hair to keep himself calm so that he doesn't scream while future-Louis eats him out thoroughly. 

“Why don't you come for me, pretty boy?” future-Louis says, then delves his tongue into Louis's hole. Louis screams, comes right then and there. It feels like he's blacked out for ages and when he finally opens his eyes, he's laying in front of the telly at Harry's house. 

Harry's asleep which is good. Louis still has future-Harry's come drying on his face and all that's left of future-Louis's come leaking out of his arse. He's got his own come in a pool of white on his tummy. He picks up a towel from earlier off of the floor and cleans himself up before positioning himself on the side of his boy. 

Louis may be a time traveler, be he'll always come back to his boy. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreciated and begged for. 
> 
> you can find me on ig @scruffydaddylouis and on tumblr scruffydaddylouis
> 
> oh btw i wrote this at like midnight and im half asleep if this is shit this is my excuse


End file.
